Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.13 \times \dfrac{21}{50} \times -\dfrac{17}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.13 \times 100\% = 13\%$ $ \dfrac{21}{50} \times 100\% = 42\%$ $ -\dfrac{17}{25} \times 100\% = -68\%$ Now we have: $ 13\% \times 42\% \times -68\% = {?} $ $ 13\% \times 42\% \times -68\% = -3.7128 \% $